ÉOMER
by Erusel
Summary: Una historia que narra la infancia de Éomer, tercer mariscal de la marca. SIN TERMINAR
1. Vida sobre la muerte

CAPITULO UNO: Vida sobre la muerte  
  
Unos gritos desgarradores de dolor retumbaban por todas las estancias del palacio de oro, la hermana del rey, la princesa Eryn estaba dando a luz su segundo hijo, hacía unos pocos meses su esposo había muerto en un enfrentamiento contra mercenarios que entraban en el territorio de los señores de los caballos y pertubaban a sus habitantes.   
  
Un niño pequeño de cabellos rubios y que apenas tendría unos 6 años de edad se limitaba a mirar al suelo desconsolado, podía escuchar a su madre sufrir y eso le partía el corazón. El también había llorado la muerte de su padre, pero tenía que ser fuerte para proteger a su madre y a su hermanito por nacer, eso le había dicho su tío Theoden. Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, era unas curanderas que se dirigían a toda prisa a la habitación de su madre, el niño se levantó, su corazón no podía engañarlo, algo estaba mal con su madre. No lo dudo mas y salió corriendo tras los pasos de las mujeres.  
  
Al llegar a la estancia, se encontró a su tío, el niño se quedó de pie sin que nadie lo notará, todos estaban demasiado tensos esperando noticias. El rey caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado, su muy querida hermana estaba en peligro y él lo sabía. Mas gritos de dolor se dejaron escuchar, pero a diferencia de los otros estos parecían gritos de una criatura agonizante, el rey palideció al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, al poco tiempo los gritos cesaron y por unos cuantos segundos el palacio entero se sumio en un profundo silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por el llanto de un recién nacido.  
  
El rey suspiró relajandose un poco, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió de la habitación, se dirigió al rey con la mirada baja sin decir palabra.  
  
"¿Como esta mi hermana? Habla belen"- ordenó el rey.  
  
"mi señor....la princesa Eryn....dio a luz a una niña, muy sana..."- la comadrona fue interrumpido por un grito de felicidad del rey - "mi señor espere, hay una mala noticia...mi señora Eryn murió en el parto...no pudimos detener la hemorragia, fue un parto muy dificil"- la voz se ahogo en la garganta de la mujer al ver el rostro de desolación de su rey.  
  
Los guardias presentes no pudieron mas que cubrir sus rostros con las manos y sollozar en silencio por la pérdida de su amada princesa, ella les había dado su amor en vida y siempre había sido dulce y sabia hacia sus súbditos. El rey entró deprisa en la habitación en la que yacia su hermana pequeña, se arrodillo frente a su lecho y derramó lagrimas amargas en su memoria.  
  
Nadie se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño príncipe a que acababan de anunciarle la muerte de su madre, a pesar de su corta edad sabía que había quedado huerfáno, el dolor se empezó a acumular en su pecho amenazando con explotar, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar antes de que el siquiera lo notara. Primero su padre y luego su madre, pareciera como si el destino se hubiera ensañado contra él. El pequeño cayó al suelo sumido en la tristeza.   
  
El llanto reanudado de un bebé llamaron su atención, sus ojitos se abrieron al recordar que aún tenía a alguien, que sus padres no lo habían dejado completamente solo. El niño se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación, entró bruscamente buscando a su hermana, él había oído decir a la mujer que su madre había dado a luz a una niña, a su hermanita. Una mujer la tenía en brazos, él corrió y se detuvo frente a ella.  
  
"dejeme ver a mi hermana"- dijo el niño  
  
"Príncipe Éomer...usted no puede cargar a la niña"- contestó la mujer sin darle mucha importancia al niño  
  
"Ella es mi hermana, deseo verla" - insistió Éomer.  
  
La discusión distrajo al rey de sus lamentaciones y al ver que la mujer no accedía a la petición de su sobrino sintió molestia.  
  
"El príncipe Éomer te ordenó que le dieras a su hermana"- dijo de pronto el rey, por lo que la mujer lo miró asustada y enseguida entregó a la niña a Éomer.  
  
Éomer acuno a su hermanita en sus pequeños brazos, la pequeña abrió sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Eryn. Le sonrió a su hermano como reconociendo su lazo de sangre y Éomer sonrió también en respuesta. El niño miró por primera vez el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y a su tío de pie a lado de su lecho. Éomer avanzó hacia su madre y se detuvo frente a su cama.  
  
"Madre....se que tuviste que irte...aunque no lo entiendo....nos dejaste solos, se que extrañabas a papá, pero yo también....no te preocupes mamá, yo la cuidaré por ustedes, cuando nos reunamos de nuevo te sentirás orgullosa de mi, mami..." - Éomer dijo a su madre suavemente y las lágrimas cubrieron de nuevo su rostro. El rey también lloró la pérdida de su hermana y juró proteger a sus hijos.   
  
"Éomer, como llamarás a tu hermana? - preguntó el rey después de unos minutos.  
  
"Se llamará Eowyn... así lo hubiera querido mi mamá"- respondió el niño en casi un susurro, después bajo su rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Eowyn. Éomer solo atinó a decirle antes de besar su frente- "yo moriría por ti...pero tu necesitas que viva, ambos viviremos...así lo habrían querido nuestros papas..." 


	2. Hermano mayor

**CAPITULO DOS**: Hermano mayor

Éomer caminaba lentamente por los corredores del palacio de oro, estaba sumamente aburrido, ya había terminado el entrenamiento y no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Se detuvo en la puerta del palacio y suspiró desalentado, su tío estaba demasiado ocupado para practicar la espada con él y no se le permitía practicar de otra forma, de pronto su rostro se iluminó "Theodred" él sin duda ya debía haber terminado sus deberes y podrían salir a dar una vuelta. 

Éomer se dirigió de prisa  a la habitación de su primo y abrió la puerta de golpe. La felicidad en su rostro se apagó y dio paso a la sorpresa al encontrarse a su primo sentado con Eowyn y nada menos que jugando muñecas.

"Theodred!!!! que haces con la engendro?"- dijo Éomer molesto

"no me digas engendro!!!"- reclamó Eowyn mostrándole la lengua a su hermano

"no me interrumpas enana"- contestó Éomer

"ya déjala en paz Éomer"- intervino Theodred intentando ayudar a Eowyn

"ya vamonos a practicar con la espada Theodred"- dijo Éomer

"yo quiero ir!!!"- dijo emocionada Eowyn a quien le encantaban las cosas de hombres

"vamonos de una vez, se hace tarde"- volvió a decir Éomer ignorando a su hermana

"esta bien, vamonos"- Theodred salió de la habitación seguido de Éomer y de Eowyn

"tu no puedes ir enana"- dijo Éomer deteniéndose e impidiéndole el paso a su hermana

"pero yo quiero ir"- dijo Eowyn poniendo puchero

"es cosa de hombres"- contestó Éomer mientras volvía a empezar a caminar dejando a una desconsolada Eowyn atrás.

"no deberías ser tan malo con ella"- intervino Theodred en favor de su prima.

"y tú no deberías ser tan condescendiente con ella"- repuso Éomer molesto por el tiempo perdido

Éomer y Theodred continuaron caminando en silencio. Éomer ya se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Eowyn en esas condiciones, él adoraba a su hermana pero había ocasiones que lo sacaba de quicio, ella era demasiado voluntariosa y él también por lo que las cosas podían volverse explosivas. Éomer sonrío al recordar el accidente de la semana pasada. Él y Eowyn habían estado discutiendo para variar y él se había dado la media vuelta dejando a Eowyn gritando pero no se esperaba que ella le fuera a aventar un jarrón en la cabeza. Tuvieron que darle 5 puntadas en la herida mientras su hermanita lloraba desconsolada.

Éomer salió de sus pensamientos cuando se encontraron a las puertas de Edoras, salieron y fueron a unas ruinas a jugar. Su tío les había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que no debían ir allí porque era peligroso, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, después de todo solo eran unos niños buscando diversión. Lo que Éomer no sabía es que Eowyn los había estado siguiendo, una vez en las ruinas empezaron a jugar. Theodred y Éomer subieron a lo que alguna vez debió ser un balcón, practicaban con sus espadas de madera, después de un rato de estar acuclillada, Eowyn decidió que era tiempo de salir, pero piso una roca que estaba mal colocada y cayo pesadamente al piso. Éomer volteo deprisa al reconocer la voz de su hermana, y la sangre se le helo en las venas, al ver a Eowyn caer unos tres metros hasta el piso. Theodred bajo de prisa a socorrer a su prima pero esta yacía en el suelo inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza que le sangraba, Theodred intento cargarla pero él era demasiado pequeño para cargarla. Éomer reacciono al ver  la situación y  bajo hasta donde se encontraba su primo, tomo a Eowyn en sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la ciudad, con su primo siguiéndole, Éomer corrió tan rápido que dejo a su primo atrás. Una vez en la entrada principal lo recibieron los guardias. Uno de ellos tomo a la niña en brazos y corrió al palacio con Éomer atrás en todo momento. No lograrían que se separara de su hermana, mientras que otro guardia Corría a avisarle al curandero.

Veinte minutos después, ya habían vendado la herida de Eowyn, no había sido muy grande pero aún así debían dejarla descansar. Theoden llamó a Éomer a la habitación donde descansaba Eowyn, él entro con la mirada baja esperando el regaño de su tío.

"no tienes de que preocuparte. Eowyn estará bien, pero espero que esto te sirva de lección y no vuelvas a desobedecerme"- Theoden hablaba seriamente pero en el fondo compadecía a su sobrino, ya que imaginaba el susto que se había llevado al ver sus ojitos arrasados por las lagrimas.

"lo sé tío...me dejas quedarme con ella? Deseo que sea a mi al primero que vea cuando despierte"- suplicó Éomer a su tío.

"esta bien...quédate con ella"- dijo su tío saliendo de la estancia.

Éomer se sentó a lado de Eowyn, mirándola descansar. Temió tanto perderla como a sus padres, se juro a si mismo nunca volver a dejarla atrás. Nunca dejaría que algo malo le volviera a pasar. Éomer salió de sus pensamientos porque Eowyn estaba abriendo los ojos, lo miro con una sonrisa y le tendió los brazos. Éomer la abrazo y las lagrimas volvían a escurrir de sus ojos.

"no llores hermanito"- dijo Eowyn- "ya estoy aquí y te voy a cuidar"- finalizo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa, por lo que Éomer solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.


	3. Acosos

**CAPITULO TRES:**  Acosos

Éomer estaba acostado en su cama, no tenía humor para levantarse...su tío había salido de campamento por varios días y se había negado a llevarlo objetando que tenía que cuidar de Eowyn, eso le enfurecía a pesar de que él ya tenía 19 años seguían tratándolo como un niño chiquito. Éomer suspiro desalentado, era suficiente fastidio tener que quedarse encerrado cuando Theodred si había podido ir, pero tener que cuidar de una adolescente precoz como Eowyn y sus amigas en una pijamada era demasiado.

Unas risas de jóvenes retumbaron en la habitación, esas locas se acercaban. Éomer se tapó la cara con la almohada. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y 5 adolescentes irrumpieron en la habitación.

"que demonios quieren?"- preguntó Éomer fastidiado

"es que......escuchamos un ruido en el cuarto de Eowyn y nos asustamos"- respondió una amiga de Eowyn con temor fingido. Éomer levantó la cabeza y vio a las chicas sonreír lo mas inocentemente que podían, sonrío también maliciosamente...había encontrado su entretenimiento.

"pueden dormir aquí, pero no quiero nada de escándalo"- dijo levantándose –"me daré un baño, no toquen nada"- agregó tomando algo de ropa y entrando al baño

Éomer podía escuchar a las mocosas brincar en su cama, lo que lo molestó de sobre manera pero ya se vengaría de la enana por pasarse de lista. Nada molestaba mas a Eowyn que el hecho de que Éomer coqueteará con las bobas de sus amigas. 

Éomer salió unos minutos después del baño, había dos chicas acostadas en su cama pero dejando el espacio que él había estado ocupado, las demás estaban acostadas en el suelo. Éomer caminó como pudo entre el montón de almohadas y mantas desparramadas en el suelo y tomó su lugar en la cama, estaba en medio de ambas chicas y comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

"deberías dormir en el suelo y nosotras en la cama"- dijo Eowyn fastidiada de la cara de tontas que tenían sus amigas

"es mi habitación, así que si quieres estar aquí manten la boca cerrada, enana"- dijo Éomer portándose igual de infantil que su hermana

"yo no quería venir, fueron...."- Eowyn no pudo continuar porque una de sus amigas le dio un almohadazo para que se callara.

"Éomer tengo frío"- dijo la niña que tenía a su derecha- "me abrazas?"- indagó 

Él la vio extrañado y estuvo a punto de gritarle que era una mocosa precoz pero cuando vio el rostro de Eowyn a punto de la histeria lo pensó dos veces – "claro, pobrecita"- dijo él tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y dejándola apoyar su rostro en su pecho.

Éomer estaba tan interesado en fastidiar a su hermana que no vio que la mocosa estaba con cara de estar en las nubes. Eowyn se paró dispuesta a lanzarse sobre su hermano y la tarada de su amiga pero se detuvó, sabía que había una mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir.

"sabes Aria, si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado"- dijo Eowyn con una sonrisa maliciosa

"que? De que hablas?"- preguntó Aria

"Pues es que mi hermano babea y ronca cuando duerme"- dijo con el tono mas inocente que pudo

"ESO NO ES CIERTO"- gritó Éomer furioso

"oh vamos hermanito, no tienes porque avergonzarte"- dijo ella sonriente

"ESTAN LOCAS, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ"- gritó el poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la cabeza de Aria en la cama sin contemplaciones.

Éomer salió de la habitación hecho una furia, caminó por el palacio y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea a donde ir. Por fin se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la villa y se puso a ver las estrellas.

Un guardia se acercó al príncipe preocupado – "mi señor Eomer, hace mucho frío aquí afuera"

"solo estaré un rato"- respondió Éomer tajante aún molesto por culpa de su hermana.

"señor esta usted bien?"- preguntó el guardia preocupado por su señor

"no es nada....es solo que....esa mocosa me saca de quicio"- confesó Éomer obteniendo una sonrisa del guardia cuando entendió a quien se refería.

"los hermanos pelean, es natural. Yo lo hacía con mi hermano pero ahora siempre recuerdo lo que mi madre decía y me lamento no haberle hecho caso"- dijo el guardia tomando asiento a lado de Éomer

"que es eso?"- preguntó él interesado

"que nunca me vaya a la cama con una palabra amarga contra mi hermano, ya que nunca sabré si he despertar para pedirle perdón"- dijo el guardia – "ahora lo lamento cuando he perdido a mi hermano y recuerdo todas las veces que pude decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí, usted esta a tiempo. No cometa el mismo error que yo"- dijo el guardia poniéndose de nuevo de pie y dirigiéndose a su guardia.

Éomer permaneció unos momentos pensativo, ahora que lo pensaba no era tan malo lo que había pasado y Eowyn no había tenido del todo la culpa. Éomer se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el palacio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Eowyn y sus amigas aún estaban en la habitación de Éomer, ella se sentía culpable de haber dicho tal cosa sobre su hermano y haberle ofendido pero él había iniciado a molestarla.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de ver a Éomer entrar a la habitación con una gran cantidad de pasteles de diferentes sabores en una bandeja. 

"hacemos las paces?"- preguntó él con una sonrisa

"claro"- respondió Eowyn con su rostro iluminado de felicidad

"a comer entonces!!"- dijo él sentándose junto a su hermana en el suelo quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo.


End file.
